Druged
by LuceDiLucia
Summary: Asch is hurt and Luke takes him to a hospital, unfortunatly the have to give asch some pain killers, and they make him a little loopy. Actually a lot. AschxLuke
1. Asch is in trouble

**A:** Hellllooooooo, so I decided to do just a small short story for AschxLuke and here it is. Disclaimer please!  
**Asch:** xAschLukeluverx does not own tales of the abyss, if she did my life would be a hell.  
**A:** why do you all think I'm evil??

* * *

Luke was now standing in the capital of the Malkuth, Grand Chokmah. He wasn't here to visit Guy, Emperor Peony, and definitely not Jade. Shiver. No he was here looking for Asch. Just about a week ago their father had confronted them about the marriage to Natalia. Since they were the same age (according to their mother), their parents believed that it should be based on the willingness to take over. Which neither of them had.

Asch was level headed, smart, and very skilled at the sword, but he was ruthless, he doesn't show how he feels, and sometimes he can be a downright ass.

Luke on the other hand was kind, caring, and considerate, but lacked common sense, and did not think before acting.

Either way, both of them did not feel qualified, of just didn't want to. Also, both of them loved someone else, even though they never told anyone who.

Luke sighed. After that confrontation, Asch had suddenly disappeared. Luke believed that his twin had left so he would be forced to marry Natalia. Man, Asch just loved to make his life miserable. So, Luke had decided to look for Asch, so that he could settle the issue with just the two of them, no middle man, but of course his parents wouldn't allow him to go alone, so he was accompanied by Tear for protection, even though he knew he didn't need it.

Tear touched Luke shoulder gently. He turned to look at her and nodded. The red head was just about to walk into the city when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. An image flashed before his eyes. Asch was battling a whole pack of monsters. His side was badly wounded and he had many scratches on his arms and legs. If he continued like that he would die.

Luke panicked. "Asch!"

Tear jumped in surprise. "Where?" She asked urgently.

At least he was able to determine where Asch was because of the monsters. "A forest just a couple of miles down. We need to hurry! He's badly injured!" With that Luke took off, Tear quickly fallowing behind him.

It took them about an hour to reach the edge of the forest. Luke's nervousness caused his stomach to lurch. He couldn't stand loosing Asch. He was an ass sometimes, but other times he cared for Luke, in his own way. The young teen decided to check on him through a mind link.

"_Asch?"_ Luke called.

There was no response. Luke panicked. He can't be dead, Asch is stronger than that. Luke called more times while searching through the forest. His legs were exhausted, his mouth was dry, and the heat wasn't helping. All of the sudden he hears a voice.

"_Would you just shut up for two seconds?!"_

The young red head nearly jumped. He was still alive, but where exactly?

"_Where are you?"_

"_I sent it to you like an hour ago! I can't really tell now since everything is fuzzy, Dreck!"_ Asch hissed.

Luke sighed as he cut through a bush with Tear. Even when he's dying he has enough time to insult him. _"Fine, just stay where you are"_ Luke said forcefully.

"_It's not like I'm going anywhere."_ He snapped back.

Luke was about to yell something back, but noticed a blur of black and red hidden in the green. "Asch!" Luke yells. He sees his twin who was covered in blood from head to toe. Asch's hand was gripping his side to stop the bleeding. Luke ran over to the hurt teen and shook him violently. "Asch!" He screamed again. Luke check his pulse, he was still alive but barely. "Tear can you try and heal him?" She nodded. The red head moved out of the way so the healer could get closer. She sat there for about ten minutes, before stopping and facing Luke.

"He's ok for now, but if we don't get him some serious help, he could die."

Luke didn't waste a moment. He pulled the older teen over his shoulder to carry him on his back. "Let's go!" With that he took off.

Tear stood up and started running with Luke.

"_Please hold on Asch. Just a little longer."_

* * *

**A:** so how was it????? sorry it was so short! the next one will be longer!  
**Asch:** I told you my life would be hell.  
**A:** It's not that bad.  
**Asch:** I'M DYING!!!!  
**A:** well remember to review!!!!  
**Asch:** I hate you


	2. Revelation

**A:** welllll, here is the next chapter!!!!Oh I wanted to thank three people! Thanks **Leykn, Rag Doll-Kun**, and **Wingfy **for all your support!!!!! Ok this time I'll get Luke to say the disclaimer!!  
**Luke:** xAschlukeluverx does not own tales of the abyss.  
**A:** it's nice to have you who doesn't argue ^.^ well enjoy!!

* * *

It took them a little bit longer to get back to Grand Chokmah, because Luke had been carring Asch on his back. As soon as they had reached the hospital, Luke ran in and asked for a doctor immediately. One of the nurses tried to argue, but when she saw blood dripping on the floor she escorted them to an emergency room. Luke gently laid Asch down on the bed. Tear and Luke sat nervously for about five minutes before a doctor came into the room. The man examined Asch, then spoke.

"Hmmm…We need to clean his wounds and stitch them back, so we're going to need you to leave."

Tear nodded and made her way to the door, Luke on the other hand did not budge an inch. "I'm not leaving." He whispered.

"I'm sorry sir, but our rules clearly state that you cannot be in the room during the process. You might distract me, or another doctor." The doctor stated sternly.

"Let……….him….stay"

The three of them jumped and turned toward the man lying on the bed.

"Asch." Luke called to him, but he kept repeating what he had earlier.

"Let…..him……stay"

The doctor sighed and agreed to let Luke stay because the patient wished it, however Tear had to leave. The young woman left the room without a fuss. Luke stood there staring at Asch. Why had he wanted him to stay? Luke thought his original hated him. It didn't make any sense. Maybe it was because Asch was a little light headed from all the blood loss. Yeah that's it. While Luke was thinking, he hadn't noticed that the doctor was having trouble with Asch's armor.

"Maybe I really do need you here young man." The doctor motioned toward Luke. "Could you give me a hand?"

Luke nodded. As the young teen helped the doctor un-cloth his twin, he couldn't help but stare at Asch's muscular figure. Luke stood in a trance, Asch was quite tan despite all the clothing he wore, so he couldn't bare to see his perfect body covered in blood. Luke sure hoped Asch wasn't listening to his thoughts, because if he hears Luke drooling over him, not even a life bottle could bring him back. Really bad scene.

"Thank you." The doctor interrupted his thoughts. "By the way, I didn't get yours or his name."

Luke responded while the doctor looked for supplies to heal Asch. "My name is Luke and his is Asch."

The man got out padding, wrappings, and a bottle of disinfectant. As he cleaned the wounds, the doctor never looked up, paying full attention to what he was doing, or so Luke thought.

"So how come you look so alike?"

Luke turned toward the doctor in surprise, who was still paying attention to cleaning Asch.

"Ummm….coincidence?" Luke lied.

The doctor didn't look convinced, but dropped the subject. He continued cleaning the wounds careful not to further open them. It took him about two boxes of padding and a full bottle of disinfectant. Once he started wrapping the less fatal wounds, he asked a nurse to get him a needle and some thread for the major wounds. Luke shivered. He couldn't even think about a needle entering his skin. The nurse returned with what the doctor required, and took away the waste basket full of bloody gauzes, then closed the door so no one could interrupted the doctor's 'stitching'. The man tied a knot at the end of the string, and inserted it into the needle. Luke couldn't help but flinch as the doctor pierced Asch's skin with the needle. The doctor laughed.

"You have a weak stomach, don't you?"

Luke did not turn around the man for fear that he would lose his lunch. "Not really, just don't like needles."

"Yeah, most people don't"

It took the doctor over an hour to patch Asch up completely. Then he got an urgent call from another patient that he had to help.

"Ok Luke I need to go, if Asch wakes up make sure he takes these pain killers." The doctors said handing Luke a small bottle of pills.

"What if he won't take them?" Luke asked beforehand because he knew how Asch could be.

"Well I have pre-written notes for that." He handed Luke a small blue note stating that if he didn't he could die.

Luke sweatdroped. " Ummm…sure is straight forward, but thanks anyway." With that the doctor nodded and left.

The red head stared at his twin. It was nice to see Asch like this. Well not in pain, obviously, but just relaxed. The only time Luke had seen him when he's tense, there is always something bothering him. Most of the time it was Luke himself. Luke traced his hand on Asch's face, noticing how soft it is. Then he moves to Asch's bangs and loosened them so they fell in his face. Then all of the sudden a hand grabbed his wrist.

"What are you doing?" The injured one hissed.

Luke was now staring into a pair of really pissed green eyes. Crap, caught red handed, literally, Luke still had some blood on his hands. "Ummm……I was……it ………I mean…" Luke blushed, searching for an answer, then he remembered the pills. He pulled them out of his pocket. "You need to take these!" He said shoving them at Asch.

Asch let go of his hand and stared at the bottle. "Pain killers? I don't need these." Ha said, handing them back to Luke. This action made him flinch.

Luke smiled. "Don't think I didn't see that! You need them, and I have a doctor's note. So I'll go get you a cup of water."

Asch was about to argue, but his twin had already left. He blankly stared at the bottle of pills, he sighed. At least it made him happy.

"Here you go." Asch jumped, he hadn't seen Luke suddenly show up. Asch gritted his teeth his reaction had caused some pain in his side. Luke gasped, worried. "Oh! I'm so sorry, was just trying to help."

"I'm fine." Asch said regaining his composure. He tried to open the container, but the pain just increased.

"Here let me open it." Luke giggled and grabbed the bottle. He could've sworn that he saw Asch blush and murmur a thank you. The bottle popped open in his hands. Luke pulled out a pill and handed it and the glass of water to Asch. He gladly accepted it, and put the pill in his mouth then downed the whole cup of water.

"Thirsty aren't we?" Luke smiled.

Asch turned away to hide his blush. "Shut up."

"Ummmm….Asch?" Now Luke was blushing.

"What?" He responded.

"Why did you want me to stay?"

"What are you talking about?" Asch said, trying not to show any surprise. "I thought you were the only one here."

Luke covered his face with his bangs. "No Tear came with me, but when the doctor told us both to leave, you wanted me to stay."

"I don't remember ……..that…………..at………………all." Asch words broke up as he started drifting to sleep.

"Asch!" Luke called.

"zzzz." Luke felt relieved. Asch was just asleep. _Must be the pain killers_ he assumed. The younger teen thought about what Asch said. Luke didn't usually didn't care what Asch said, but this time Luke felt on the verge of crying. He cared about Asch, just how his Gemini wanted him before made him happy, but when he was rejected, he felt like his heart was ripped out. Then Luke realized it, maybe he already knew, yes, he always knew.

He loved Asch

Luke grabbed Asch's hand and pulled it to his face. Then Luke pulled up a chair, sat down, and laid his head on the bed, still holding Asch's hand.

"Even though you don't love me, I will always love you, and always protect you." And with that Luke fell asleep.

* * *

**A:** well there you go!! Hope you enjoyed it. Oh btw the next chapter will be funny!! So stay tuned!!  
**Luke:** somehow I think it involves me  
**A:**yes it does Luke, yes it does.


	3. Asch? Are you Ok?

**A:** Sorry it took so long!!! I got like 114 vocab words on the first day of schoooooollll!!! Damn the world!!! Well thanks everyone for reviewing!!!!! I love you guys!!! Alright disclaimer!  
**Luke:** xAschlukeloverx does not own tales of the abyss or it's characters.

* * *

Luke shifted. He was still a little drowsy, but he decided to wake up in case Asch gets up. The red-head also noticed that he was still holding Asch's hand. Luckily he had washed his hands back when he got Asch a cup of water. Luke thought about letting go, but decided not to. He wanted to wait a little longer. Asch's hand was so warm, but then Asch shifted. Luke sighed his wish was so soon rejected. The younger teen tried to pull his hand away but it wouldn't budge. He tried to stand up and pull, but Asch's grip got tighter. "Crap!" was all Luke could think.

"Why do you keep moving?" Luke jumped in surprise. What was up with Asch? Usually if Luke even cam close to him, he would freak out. This was new.

"Asch?"

"Hehe your cute when you're confused." Asch said drowsily while opening his eyes to see Luke.

"What?" Luke said blushing.

"Oh blushing, cuter." Asch sat up and leaned toward his twin.

Luke didn't know what to say, this was so unlike Asch. Then it hit him. "The pain killers!!!"

"Ah you want me to take more? You're so cute when you worry about me." Asch said getting closer to Luke.

The younger teen was as red as his hair. "Ummm Asch? Maybe we should talk about this later?"

"Why? We're alone now." He seduced, grabbing Luke's waist.

True Luke had been waiting for Asch to be nice to him, or love him back, but this is not how he saw it going.

"Asch, are you ok?"

"Of course! What? I can't show the one I love how I feel?" Asch hissed, almost looking like his old self.

Luke stood in silence. The one he loved? Did not see that coming. Asch was always distant. There was something really wrong with this picture. Luke pulled Asch's arm off of him. Even though he was enjoying this, it wouldn't last forever, because when he would stop taking the pain killers Asch would be back to his normal asshole self. "The pain killers are messing with your head. Maybe we should talk about this when your better."

Asch glared. "But I'm fine! I've never felt better! Because I'm with you!"

Luke blushed again. "Asch…..I…." he stuttered.

Asch put his hand on Luke's cheek and looked him straight in the eyes. "I love you." And with that Asch closed the distance between him and his twin with a kiss. Luke's eyes widened, he did not expect this. Asch making the first move? Nope, never even crossed his mind. Seeing as Luke wasn't struggling, Asch deepened the kiss. Luke's mind went blank. The only thing that mattered right now was Asch. The older teen snaked his arm around Luke's waist, pulling him closer so their bodies touched. The younger teen moaned out of pleasure, but he could hear a voice in the back of his mind just screaming to stop, that this was wrong. The small voice grew louder, and Luke caved. He pushed Asch off of him, this was like taking advantage of his gemini, and Luke never wanted to do that. The red head tried to refrain the tears, but he could not win, they came down like a water fall.

"Why are you crying?" Asch said out of breath.

"Because this isn't you!!" He screamed. "And I knew! But I still kissed you! And now I feel like I've taken advantage of you!" He choked back sobs.

"You…..didn't…" All the sudden Asch faints and falls of the floor. Luke gasped. Why had he fainted? Maybe it was the pain killers, but he hadn't taken any yet. Then Luke looked down at his hands, they were covered in blood. Luke looked at his twin. Blood was flowing out of his bandages and on to the floor. The younger teen was to shocked to say anything. Just when Luke is about to get help, the doctor slams open the door. He notices the wounded red head on the floor and quickly runs to help him.

"What did you do?" he screams, noticing the blood on Luke's hands." He was supposed to rest and stay in bed!"

Luke continued to sob, but tried to choke out a response. "I ……was-s…he ….just…………I-I couldn't……but"

"Apparently you should've never been in here!" The doctor hissed pulling Asch onto the bed. "You're so useless! You need to leave before you hurt him even more!"

Luke's heart shattered. Tears ran faster down his face, but he didn't bother to wipe them away because he knew it wouldn't help heal his emotional wounds, just make it worse. The doctor's words had pierced Luke right through, but he was right, he was useless. All he ever did was hang on people, he never helped. Luke only hurt others. Asch was the last person he wanted to be affected by his useless-ness, but he had pulled him in with a simple action. A kiss. Luke didn't bother saying anything back to the doctor, because he would probably sound weak, but he couldn't stay here. He rushed out the door , not caring that the nurses saw him crying. The teen was so upset that he didn't even stop when he saw his friends in the waiting room.

"Luke?!" He hears Guy yell, but he didn't stop, he wanted to get out, away from Asch so he could never hurt him again. Ever.

/////////////

"Luke?!" Guy yelled. The six of them sat there staring at the entrance that Luke ran through.

"There is something wrong!" Ion said concerned.

"Do you think we should fallow him?" Tear asked.

"Well in certain situations it is good to leave people alone." The necromancer started, but continued on. "But this is not one of those times."

"But we can't leave Asch!" Natalia clearly stated.

Guy stepped up. "Me, Tear, and Ion will go after him, while you three stay here." The group nodded, then the selected three took off after the upset red head.

"Hey Jade?" Anise called, he looked at her. "Do you think this has anything to do with Asch?"

The man hid his eyes with his glasses and smirked. "I wouldn't know."

Natalia and Anise exchanged looks and rolled their eyes. He knew something, but definably wasn't going to tell them. They would just have to wait till Guy, Tear, and Ion returned with Luke. Then everything will be explained.

* * *

**A:** Oh I have to tell a story about schooolllll!! I was doodling Asch in math class and I look over and there is a poster with the letters ToA on it, and the girl sitting next to me's name was YULIA!!!! Creepy. And my sister was in science and they were talking about how the ION's where in SYNC!!!!! Haha sorry had to do that, but back to the story!! Was it good???????What do you think Luke?  
**Luke:***sulking in emo corner*  
**A:**Ok well remember to review!!! Thankies!!!


	4. Truth

**A:** hey I'm BACK!!!!! Threeeee day weeeekeeendddd!!! Oh yeah! So back to business! Thanks for all the reviews!!! I love you guys, free cookies for ever one!! Ok so I totally threw in a scene that so many of you requested, so enjoy! Disclaimer!!  
**Asch:** xAschlukeluverx does not own tales of the abyss of its characters.

* * *

Asch awoke to feel a really big head ache, almost like a hangover. Also, an empty room. Where the hell was that stupid Dreck? Not that he cared, but it was unusual. First he was obsessed with finding him, and then forced him to take medicine to help, but all of the sudden left. It just didn't make any sense. The teen shifted so he could get a better view of the room, as soon as he was about to call someone, the doctor came through the door.

"Ah! I see you're up." He says shifting for the door. Before Asch is able to ask about that stupid replica of his, a blonde came bursting through the door.

"Oh Asch! I was so worried!" Natalia cried.

"Ah yeah sure." He didn't even glance at her. He only kept his eyes on the doctor. When Asch was about to ask about his replica again, but was interrupted. Again.

"Ah. Good to see you in top form Asch." Said the Necromancer, adding a smirk at the end. Then Anise entered right after him.

"Haha, very funny." Asch hissed.

"Asch do you still hurt anywhere?" Natalia asked. Asch really didn't want to deal with her right now. Of course it still hurt! But he wasn't going to admit it. He would only look vulnerable to one person, who was not here at the moment.

"No." Asch responded, and before anyone else tried to talk before him. "Where's the Dreck?"

"He rushed out of here without even talking to us!" Anise said offended. "And it looked like he was upset, crying even!"

Asch growled. That stupid replica was crying, he was such a baby. But, in the back of his mind he was worried. He cared? Maybe. Sometimes the Dreck was really annoying, but he was cute, kind, and caring. His smile made Asch's heart melt, and caused millions of butterflies to flutter in his stomach. It just made him want to smile back, even though he had spent years holding it back. When he saw ….Luke, yeah, Luke, he was able to leave his worries behind and just relax. Even Asch's nightmares had turned into dreams when he first met…..Luke. So yes, he cared, but would definitely keep the why to himself.

Asch noticed everyone staring at him, probably waiting for him to call Luke. "Fine." Asch muttered. He closed his eyes and tired to link his mind to Luke's, but when he did, there was a barrier. Asch tired to force his way around it. All of the sudden there was a big flash.

///////////////

Asch opened his eyes. He was in the same hospital, but the setting was different. He saw the doctor pulling his body on top of the bed. _This must be from Luke's point of view_ Asch thought.

_Apparently you should've never been in here! You're so useless! You need to leave before you hurt him even more!"_

Asch felt tears form on Luke's face. The emotions running through him were not pleasant. Luke felt useless, upset, he didn't want to exist. It hurt Asch to know he felt this way. His twin's constant smile and laughter was a façade, but Asch had his own emotions to worry about. He was fucking pissed! How could that stupid, idiotic, retarded doctor do that to Luke? When he got back….

Then there was another flash.

///////

Asch was back in the bed and was trying to recover from another massive head ache. When he did he motioned for the doctor to come to him.

"What? Does your side hurt?"

Then the doctor was caught by surprise. Asch had raised his hand and punched him so hard he was sent flying across the room and into a desk. Then the pissed teen got up from the bed.

"Asch!" Natalia screamed, but he could care less. The man needed punishment. He grabbed the collar of the doctor's coat and pulled his now swollen face close so he would be able to hear him loud and clear.

"If you EVER," Asch hissed through gritted teeth. "Talk to him like that again. I will personally rip you to pieces and feed them to the monsters. All while you're still alive!" Asch glared harder "Do you understand?" The doctor was about to respond, but fainted from shock. "Pathetic." Asch murmured throwing the doctor on the floor.

"My my Asch, quite the temper." Jade said.

"What the hell was that?" Anise screamed throwing her hands in the air.

"The bastard deserved it. He's the reason why Luke's upset." He wasn't going to add that is was partially his fault. The others eyed him carefully. It was interesting to see Asch be so concerned for Luke.

"Well, well calling him Luke no are you?" Asch turned away from the necromancer to hide his blush. "So do you know where **Luke** is?" Jade continued emphasizing Luke's name.

"No." Asch responded, ignoring Jade and grabbing the rest of his clothes. "But I have a pretty good guess."

"Hold on! What's going on here?" Natalia demanded. "What's going on between you and Luke? Asch?" Then she turned toward Jade. "And I **know **you know something so spill it!"

"Wow Natalia your oblivious!" Anise laughed.

Asch growled. He didn't have time for this. Luke was emotionally unstable right now. His twin may even be contemplating suicide. His personal life would have to wait.

"I'll tell you later!" He said clearly. "Right now the **Dreck**…" he paused to glare at the necromancer. "Is about to do something extremely stupid." Then he slipped on his sword and dashed out the door.

Anise sighed and fallowed Asch. Natalia on the other hand stood there and faced Jade. "Don't think we're finished."

He smiled. "Of course princess." She sighed and exits the room with Jade fallowing behind her.

//////////////

"We've been running around for hours!" Guy said, sitting down on a bench. "Asch would be really convenient right now."

"I'm sorry guy, but we don't have Asch right now. We just have to keep searching until we find Luke." Ion comforted.

Guy sighed. That Idiot ran off without having anyone with him. It was dangerous to go alone anywhere, under any circumstances. At a city as big as Grand Chokmah is really dangerous at night. You never know when someone might jump out and kidnap you! Oh no, maybe Luke had been kidnapped. He has a tendency to be kidnapped a lot.

"Ummm guys?" They hear Tear say.

"What?" Him and Ion ask in unison.

"Look up there." She pointed at the top of the city's walls.

"Oh my Lorelei." Guy whispers, while Ion gasped.

There was Luke standing on the edge of the tall wall. Contemplating whether to jump r not.

"Luke!" They all scream.

The red head didn't move an inch. He wasn't surprised they would show up, probably to stop him, not that it would change the outcome.

"Please don't Luke!" Ion yells on the verge of tears.

Guy was going to scream so many foul-mouthed words at the teen, but then he feels something wet on his cheek. It wasn't raining, and it wasn't going to anytime soon. No it was a tear. Luke was crying. He didn't want to do this.

"Luke! I know you don't want to jump!" Guy yells. "Just come down and we can work this out!"

"No we can't!" Luke screams at the top of his lungs, closing his eyes and tightening his hands into fists. "I'm useless. All I ever do is hurt people! No one wants me around!"

"Are you completely idiotic?!" Luke opened his eyes in surprise. "We wouldn't be here if we didn't want you around!"

"Asch?"

There he was standing in front of the others. Jade, Anise, and Natalia had joined with him. "Who else would it be? Now get your ass down here!"

Luke shook his head. "You're wrong! No one wants me! Not even you! And the only time you wanted me is when you were high on pain killers, or unconscious!"

Asch was wondering if he should go back and fucking kill that stupid doctor for putting him in this mess. "You're the one who's wrong! I wasn't unconscious!"

Luke gasped. "What?"

"I wanted you in that room with me!"

"Really?!" Luke said leaning forward, which was a fatal mistake. He lost his balance, and slipped off the wall. He frantically tries to grab onto something, but couldn't. His body starts to fall to the ground.

Everyone screams his name. Asch, acting only on instinct, mutters some words then yells. "Splash!" Water starts to form under him and then pushes him up towards the falling boy.

Luke had closed his eyes waiting for pain, or even just darkness, but nothing came. Actually he felt two warm arms holding him. The teen opened his eyes to see a pair of relieved, beautiful, green eyes. When the water put them safely back on the ground, Asch was still holding Luke.

"If I didn't want you, would I have caught you?"

"Asch." Then everything caught up to him. Luke threw his arms around Asch and started crying. "Asch! I was so scared! Don't leave me please!"

Asch wrapped his around him and buried his face in Luke's neck. "I won't"

"Ah hem!" Luke and Asch had completely forgotten about their audience. They both blush and quickly let go of each other.

"Haha boys, boys, no need to lie." Jade said smirking.

"Yeah we already knew." Ion said smiling.

"I didn't!" Natalia yells.

"Except for Natalia." Guy said laughing, which earned him a nice hug from Natalia. "Ah! Get off me!" Which she did with a triumphant smile.

"How did you?" Luke asked.

"Come on Luke." Tear explained. "You were constantly day dreaming, and at the mere mention of Asch's name you'd freak." This caused Asch to smirk and Luke to blush harder, if that was even possible.

Then Anise spoke. "And we figured out how Asch felt when he punched that doctor after learning he hurt Luke." This time Luke smiled and Asch blushed.

"Well I think everyone's had enough adventure for today. I think I'm going to the inn. You all are welcome to join me." Jade stated then started walking.

"Yeah I'm glad you're Ok Luke. You should get some rest too." Guy said fallowing Jade. Soon the whole group was making their way to the inn. When Asch was about to go too, Luke grabbed his wrist.

"Can I walk with you?" He asked.

Asch moved his hand so his fingers were intertwined with Luke's. "Yeah."

Luke smiled as they made their way to the inn. Together.

* * *

**A:** GO ASCH!!!!!! Punching the doctor and being superman!! ALLLLL in one day! High five!  
**Asch:** I'm not high five-ing you.  
Luke runs in from nowhere and high fives me.  
**Luke+A:** Oh yeah!  
**A:** Ok so remember to review!! And I'm sorry there are no interesting ToA moments  
But I have now dubbed the Relient K album Mmhmm the Luke/Asch CD!!!!! You guys should listen to it. The song "more then useless" totally applies to this fic!!!


	5. Your Mine, and I love you

**A:** I'm BACKKKKK!!!!!! You guys miss meeeeee??? Scared you didn't I?? And no, chp. 4 was not the last chapter!! Aren't you guys excited? The reason I didn't update is because school has been driving me up the wallllll!! Btw thanks to **Wingfy, Rag Doll-Kun, SilverMoon888, accident prone, El-xo, Leykn, xxBellatrix, **and **Amavi **for all your wonderful reviews!!! I also thank all those who alerted and favorited!!! Alright to the disclaimer!  
**Luke+Asch**: xAschlukeluverx does not own tales of the asbyss no matter how much she wants to.

* * *

On their way back to the inn Luke had actually fainted, everyone thought it was probably an aftershock from before so they weren't too worried. Asch had actually been the one to catch him and carry him, and the others tried to object because of his wound, but he ignored them saying he was fine. He would do anything to get close to his twin. The older teen sure hoped that Luke wouldn't go on that useless rant again, Asch liked helping the idiot. In his own…particular way. It made him happy to see a true warm smile on his gemini's face.

"Mhmm….Asch?" The young teen opened his eyes sleepily.

"Yeah?" He asked with out of character concern.

"You don't have to carry me anymore. I can walk now." Luke tried to get out of his crush's arms, but Asch wouldn't let him go. "Asch?"

"I don't want to put you down." Asch said with a straight face. Luke blushed.

They arrive at the inn and noticed Tear and Guy standing at the entrance, probably waiting for them. They smiled, but frowned when they saw Luke's flushed face.

"Luke are you ok?" Tear felt his head. "Do you have a cold?"

"No" Luke said. He knew he was flushed because Asch was carrying him, but he wasn't going to tell them. Asch smirked as Luke's blush became more apparent.

"Well if you say so Luke." Guy sighed and patted his head. "Just make sure you get some sleep." He eyed Asch carefully.

Luke nodded, then Tear and guy want into the inn. Asch soon fallowed with Luke still in his arms. As they entered the older red head noticed that no one was in the lobby except Ion. When the young Fon Master saw them he smiled and came over to tell them that Ion was originally roomed with Luke, and Asch had room to himself, but he had decided to switch with Asch so they could be together. Luke blushed harder, if it was even possible, and murmured a thank you as Ion tool off to his room.

"Alone huh?" Asch smirked, Luke looked away from him and tried to, once again, get out of Asch's arms, but the older teen held on tighter. "Want to get away that bad?"

"No!" Luke said immediately, but paused to regain himself. "I just don't want to burden you!" Then he pointed at Asch's side. "Especially when you have a wound like that!"

Asch shrugged. "I can deal." He said facing forward while walking again. Luke thought about arguing more, but figured it would be useless with Asch's stubbornness. He wouldn't up though, he had a plan. As soon as Asch opened the door Luke threw his arms around his neck, causing the older teen to yell a curse and fall over, hitting his head on the floor. Before Asch could react, Luke immediately got up and ran toward the bathroom to find treatment for Asch's wounds. When Luke found the small bottle of disinfectant and gauzes he smiled triumphantly and turned around only to see his twin standing at the door.

"That hurt Dreck!" Asch said rubbing his head.

"Well it's for your own good." The younger teen smiled holding up the bandages. "Now strip."

Asch scowled, but complied. This was a surprise to Luke, usually Asch would yell at him or spat insults at him. Luke trialed his eyes down Asch's surprisingly tan figure, and strong, firm arms, and blushed slightly, while motioning for his attractive twin to sit on the edge of the tub. The blushing teen slowly unwrapped the wound, it seemed to be getting better, but after that last stretch it started to bleed through the bandages. Asch winced slightly when Luke pulled one of the bandages to hard, the light-red head murmured a small sorry and threw the bloody bandages into the tub, and started running warm water. Luke bent over and wetted the rags and gently scrubbed the blood off Asch. The younger couldn't help but blush again because of how he was touching Asch's scarred skin, and how close to him he was. Soon Asch's wounds were re-bounded and looking much healthier. Luke stood up and smiled at his twin.

"All done." Asch stood up and grabbed Luke by the waist.

"You know" he murmured with his lips close to Luke's plump red ones, "that really turned me on." The younger teen let out a small sound before Asch captured Luke's lips with his own. Luke closed his eyes and snaked his arms around Asch's neck to play with his hair. Asch let go of Luke and liked his lips.

"That was so much better than last time." Whispered Luke.

"Last time?" Asch coked and eyebrow.

"Oh it's nothing." He said giving his twin an innocent smile.

"Luke." Asch threatened, but Luke wasn't fazed by it, actually he smiled more.

"You said my name."

"I'll stop if you don't answer my question." The older teen smirked. Luke tried to look angry but it only come out as cute pout. Asch stared at him for a second. "On second thought don't." The older teen grabbed Luke's wrists and pinned him up against the bathroom wall. "Your just to irresistible." Asch smirked, removing Luke's white belly-jacket murmuring how it would get in the way, then he started trailing butterfly kisses down Luke's neck, stopping at one spot. He bit the soft skin and sucked on it, receiving a gasp from his gemini.

"What are you doing?" The younger red head asked urgently.

Asch liked his mark and smiled up. "Telling the world your mine."

Luke blushed. "Asch! The others are going to notice!" The younger teen tried to pull his hand down to cover it but Asch held him firmly. "Asch!"

"Your mine" He stated again, then before Luke could argue Asch kissed him again, but this time is was soft. Luke smiled when he let go.

"I'm yours." Asch nodded. "But I'm tiered. Can we please go to bed?" Luke used his best puppy dog face.

Asch growled. He wanted the boy now, but it couldn't be helped. They had an extremely eventful day. He sighed. "Fine." Then he let go of Luke's wrists. The younger teen put down his arms and grabbed Asch's had leading him to the bed with him. The two red heads got in bed on separate ends, but not long after did Asch pull Luke close to his chest. The younger teen blushed and put his hands on Asch's chest.

"Good night Asch." Luke smiled then added. "I love you"

Asch looked at his twin. He wasn't sure how to respond. "I….just go to sleep. I won't wake you up if you sleep in."

Luke sighed, knowing that was just Asch's way of saying 'I love you too', so he complied and slowly drifted to sleep.

Asch waited until Luke's breathing was steady, making sure he was completely a sleep. "I love you too" he whispered before fallowing his lover into deep sleep.

* * *

**A:**so????? It's so cute!!!! I just love this pairing!!! I've been drawing them a lot too!!! Awww you guys are cute.  
**Asch:** …….  
**Luke:** ^/////^ thank you  
**A:** see why can't you accept it like luke? Huh Asch?  
**Asch:** whatever  
**A:** remember to review, or favorite, or alert, or whatever!! Free cookies for everyone!!  
**Luke:** Yeah!


	6. New problem

**A:** Hey people!!!! What's up? So yeah I haven't updated in like FOREVER because I had All shook up practice, but now he show is over and I have free time ^.^ Not that it wasn't fun to do Sylvia the bartender, so was an awesome character. But here is Chapter 6 for all of you who have waited patiently.

NOW I will say disclaimer!!!! I do not own tales of the Abyss or the characters! On to the story!

* * *

Luke was still really tiered, then again he really didn't want to get up because of the warmth emanating from his significant other's arms. The younger teen nuzzled further into Asch's chest, receiving a tighter grip from his lover. Asch sighed, neither of them wanted to move, but he knew someone from the group would come and interrupt their time together. Life just loves to screw people over. Luke looked up at Asch wondering what the heavy sigh was about. The older red-head shook his head to dismiss it, but Luke gave him a cute, but worried face. Asch leaned down and kissed the innocent one's forehead, receiving a blush in return. Luke nuzzled back down planning to go back to sleep, but there was a knock on the door.

"Breakfast is ready you two. We'll be waiting!" called Guy's familiar voice.

Asch growled quite loudly, earning a small laugh from Luke.

"Don't want to get up?" The younger teen smiled.

"No" Asch pulled Luke closer to him, buried his face in his lovers neck.

"Tell you what." Luke said. "If you get up I'll give you a present."

"Oh, really?" The darker red-head smirked.

"Yes" The younger one started getting up from the bed revealing his bare stomach with his small, black, belly shirt. Asch sighed and slowly lifted himself off the bed embracing Luke form the back.

"So where's my present?" Asch whispered in Luke's ear.

The younger teen smiled and turned around to face Asch. He moved in as if to he was going to kiss him, but instead turned and kissed him on the cheek. Asch hissed in annoyance and tried to kiss his gemini, but Luke turned his face to the side and the older teen was forced to kiss his cheek.

"Stop moving!" Asch said angrily.

"Nope." Luke smiled evilly and ran off to the bathroom, closing the door. Asch stood there for a second trying to figure out want was on the younger one's mind. He quickly walked over to the bathroom door and knocked loudly on it.

"Replica, what the hell are you doing?"

"Something." Luke said, ignoring how Asch went back to his usual names. Just go ahead down stairs. I'll be there when I'm done."

Asch growled. He couldn't get in because the door was locked, and he couldn't bust it down because his sword was left in the bathroom from the night before, so he complied and went downstairs, shirtless. Of course, Asch sighed. His clothes were in there too. Natalia would probably get a nose bleed, or pass out, and he did not want to deal with that, but there was no other option.

As Asch entered the lobby, he noticed everyone already clothed and sitting at a table waiting for himself and Luke. As he had predicted Natalia passed out when he walked in the room. It took the others a while to revive her, and they didn't want Asch helping because he would just make the matter worse. They soon all sat at the table, except for Luke. The group asked Asch what the red-head was doing, but he just shrugged his shoulders, an indication that meant "I don't know, and I don't care."

After a little over a half an hour of waiting, Asch left the table, with a sigh he told the group to go ahead and start eating, and that he would be right back with his stupid replica. The teen made his way upstairs, only to find his twin frantically running around with Asch's clothes in his hands.

"Oh no! Oh no!" Luke kept murmuring.

"Oi, replica." Asch called. Luke froze he slowly turned around in shock, almost as if he had seen death itself.

"Asch……I ……um can explain." The younger teen stuttered.

"What did you do?!"

"Uh…." Luke started, and then shoved the clothes at Asch. "I'm sorry!" Then he ran out the door, away from his gemini. The older red head stood there staring at his clothes, scared to know what he would find. He slowly lifted up the clothing only to find white bleach spots all over his tabard and shirt. His only clean outfit, ruined.

"REPLICA!!!!!" Asch screams, almost waking up everyone in the inn.

The group listened to the roar. They eyed Luke, wondering what he had done this time. Luke gave them a nervous smile before cowering under the table a signaling for the group to stay quiet. Guy shook his head, and Jade simply smiled, but they all complied as Asch stomped downstairs.

"WHERE the HELL is he???" Asch's aura burning a hole where he was standing.

All of them shrugged, but Anise got up pretending to throw away what was on her plate, and whispered to Asch "He's under the table" The red head did not say anything, he just stormed over to the group and lifted the table cloth to reveal a very scared teen.

"Asch! Uhh….." before he could say anything else, Asch grabbed his wrist and violently pulled him out from under the table. "Ow!" Despite Luke's screams for help, the older teen continued to pull his gemini to a more secluded place. The light red head was definitely in for it, and he knew it. He hoped that some miracle would come and save him from this inevitable doom known as Asch's wrath.

"Asch!" Thank the world.

Asch murmured a slight curse, before responding. "What do you want Natalia?"

The blonde pouted. "How rude! I came to tell you that this" She flailed her hands toward them. "Can wait! We have an appointment with Emperor Peony in an hour and you don't have any clean clothes!" She paused and looked at Luke. "We're going on ahead because Jade and Guy have business there. Luke you take Asch out and get him some clothes." She handed a small bag of money to Luke, then gave one last glance at Asch before running off.

The two red heads stood there for a moment, one was relieved, and the other pissed. Asch was the first one to speak.

"Don't think you're getting out of it." Luke gulped; he hoped it wouldn't be painful. The teen smiled lightly before pulling Asch along to go shopping. As far as Luke was concerned, he considered this to be a date, but that was for him to know, and maybe for Asch to find out.

-+-+-+-+-+

It took the two red heads a while to get to the market place. Of course because Luke wanted to lead the way, with his horrible sense of direction, they had gotten lost many times.

"Look replica," Luke glared at him. "We've already wasted fifteen minutes to get here, now pick a store and get it over with!" Asch said crossing his arms.

"Well Asch." Luke said, copying his twin. "the only thing I've seen you wear is that stupid uniform! It would be nice to get some feedback from the person who is actually going to wear the clothes."

Asch sighed. "Fine! Anything black with a high collar. Happy?"

The younger teen smiled. "Yes, very much!" Then he grabbed Asch's hand. "Now let's get you some clothes!"

Another fifteen passed and all they had done is find a store, but that one store had everything the younger teen needed. Asch was now wearing a long-sleeve, black, turtle neck sweater. Also since they were out, Luke got Asch a pair of dark blue jeans that are supposedly in style now and a pair of black combat boots.

"You know," Asch started as they were walking toward the palace. "I only needed a new shirt."

Luke smiled. "I know, but I wanted it all to match, and your huge boots definitely didn't" The younger turned to look at his twin. "Besides, I think you look good in those."

"Oh, really?" Asch smirked, wrapping his arms around Luke.

"Asch, we're going to be late." Luke said, pushing Asch away and started walking ahead of him.

Asch sighed. Ever since this morning Luke has been avoiding his touch. The younger teen probably thought Asch would hurt him, and he was if the idiot didn't get over here.

"Hey Asch?" Luke stopped so Asch would be beside him.

"What?" The red head replied.

"Ummm…can I hold your hand?" The younger teen looked at his twin, a light blush on his cheeks.

Asch looked at the display. He wanted to ravish the boy so bad when he made faces like that. Of course he would let him hold his hand. Any chance he got to touch the innocent teen, he would take it, but Asch being calm and collected person he was (yeah right) had to keep his cool.

"Sure" Luke instantly grabbed his hand and beamed at him.

"Thanks, now let's go!" Asch nodded.

-+-+-+-+-+-

"Where are those two?" sighed Anise, sitting down on the floor petting a baby rappig, with Ion doing the same with another baby.

"I'm sure there is some reasonable explanation why they are late." Tear said calmly.

"And Jade, Guy, and Natalia are still in the audience hall." She whined again.

"It's business they have to take care of." Ion said picking up the baby rappig he was playing with.

All of the sudden the room's doors burst open revealing a peppy red-head and a surprisingly calm twin. Luke was the first one to ask about Guy, Natalia, and Jade, while Asch listened to Ion's answer then went to stare out the window. About a half an hour later Natalia and Guy came escorted by a maid. Luke greeted the two blondes, but couldn't talk much because he and his gemini were needed in the throne room.

"I'm kinda scared if what will happen." Luke smile sheepishly, as they walked down the hall.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Asch reassured. "It's not like they can kill you."

"Jade could" Luke whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

Asch just let it go because they were coming into the throne room. They were greeted by a very happy king.

"I'm so glad you guys are ok." Peony said walking toward them. "First Asch is on his death bed, then Luke is emotionally unstable. And in the end we still don't have a Prince of Kimlasca." He smiled, but Luke and Asch frowned. "What are we going to do with you two?"

"You can leave us alone about the whole prince thing, because neither of us are doing it." Asch growled stepping closer to Luke.

"Calm down, Mr. ex-God General." Asch sneered at Peony's comment. "I'm not making you do anything against your will."

Like stepped forward. "Then why did you call us here?"

"Right down to business, huh Luke?" said the familiar voice of a necromancer. Jade had been standing in the shadows while listening to their conversation. "Well shall we get serious too you Highness?"

Peony smiled at Jade. "Maybe we should."

"What the hell is going on?" Asch yells.

The two men become quiet, and stared into the two teen's eyes.

Jade smiled, which was never good. "We have to tell your parents about you two."

* * *

**A:**AHHHHH! Slight cliff hanger!! Oh no how will their parents react to their relationship. What do you think guys.  
**Luke:** Asch we could run away and become fugitives!  
**Asch:** could you even survive that life?  
**Luke:** I'll do anything to be with you.  
**A:** ahhhh how cute!!! Well anyway stay tuned for the next chapter!!


	7. Their on their way

**A:** hi you guys!!!!!!!!! Sorry I haven't updated in forever!!! You know what because you guys were so patient you all get peppermint cookies!!!! Woot woot!!  
Just a heads up you guys, there are some sexual references in this chapter, oh and also bad language coming from Asch!!! Alrighty so now time for the disclaimer!!!!!!!!  
**Asch:** screw you, xAschlukeluverx does not own tales of the abyss, or its characters.  
**A:** Ok here you guys go!!!

* * *

"What?" the two red heads shouted in unison.

"Now boys, I think your parents deserve to know." Peony said in a stern voice.

Luke frowned. "what happened to '_we're not going to make you do anything against your will'_? huh?"

Jade laughed. "Ah! We said we wouldn't make YOU do anything against your will. We never said anything about US doing something against your will."

"Fuck you." Asch hissed in the necromancer's face.

"Now Asch, I will not tolerate foul language in my house!" Peony stated, putting his hands on his hips.

The two red heads stood there. There was no way they were going to tell their parents. Father would never approve, and would probably force Asch to become prince and send Luke to go study in the Malkuth Empire just to keep him away from Asch. Mother on the other hand would probably have a heart attack, only because she lost her only chance at grandchildren. Anyway, not a good idea. Luke was trying to come up with a solution to the problem without hurting anyone. Asch, though, was debating how he would kill the two of them, then run off with Luke and hide in secret. The older teen was about to put his plan into action, but his twin suddenly spoke up.

"Why would you do that to us?" The younger twin tried to put on his most innocent and cute looking face, but it failed to make an impact on the older men.

"Now Luke it is for your own good. You can't continue to worry your parents by running away." The necromancer paused and looked the teens straight in the eyes. "I will tell them, now whether you listen to what they say is up to you, so it is not like we're sending you to your grave."

Asch and Luke stared at him. It was almost as if he was…concerned. This was new.

"Jade you make such a great father." Peony smiled." I love you like this"

Jade frowned. "Your highness, you shouldn't say those things in public, especially not now."

Peony smiled evilly. "Later then?"

Before the two twins could be scarred any more by the private conversation, Luke cut in. "So, you could tell them, but whether we actually go and face them or run, is up to us, right?"

"Yes." Jade answered while trying to ignore the king's arms that were now around his neck.

"Well I think I'm going to leave now." Asch stated, then walked out the door.

"Asch wait!" Luke yelled after his lover, but before fallowing him, the red head turned and murmured a small sorry to the necromancer and his highness.

The two men stood there, well actually Jade stood there while Peony was off the ground with his arms around the necromancer's neck. Peony was the first to speak. "Are you sure that was the right thing?" he let go of his lover. "I'm concerned for them, and I don't care about one of them becoming the prince because I'm sure Natalia can deal with it. She is a strong woman." Peony paused. "But I think the parents should now, because if I had kids that's how I would feel."

Jade sighed. "It was the right decision it will help their relationship progress." Peony grabbed the necromancer's hand. "I hope"

************

"Asch wait up?" Luke yelled again for the tenth time. "Please Asch!"

All of the sudden Asch stopped and slammed his fist in to the corridor wall, then screams "This is Bullshit!"

Luke finally caught up to his twin, out of breath. "Asch…..don't say……..such bad things."

"I can say whatever the fuck I want!" He yells.

"Please Asch!" Cried luke.

"I don't care! That man is such an asshole! I can't believe he—" The raging teen was cut off by Luke's lips pressed up against his own. Asch was to surprised to even react.

Luke let go. "Please calm down Asch, we need to talk about this."

"Fine." Asch fumed out.

Luke braced himself, because he knew Asch was not going to like what he was about to say. "I think we should confront mom and dad about it."

"WHAT!?!?" Asch screamed. "Are you out of your mind!? There is now way I'm going back there!" The teen paused, and hid his face with his bangs. "And you know dad already hat—, dislikes you. I don't want him to see you."

Luke smiled lightly. "I'll be fine. We have to get over this." The younger teen rested his hands on each side of Asch's face, and pulled it up. His gemini's eyes were cold but once he saw Luke's smiling face it melted all his worries away.

"Ok." Asch agreed. Luke started to move in to kiss his twin, but Asch stopped him. "But, if father even puts one hand on you, I'm hightailing it out of there and leaving a mark on his face."

Luke giggled. "Asch wouldn't be Asch if he wasn't nice."

Asch smirked and grabbed his gemini by the waist. The older teen pulled Luke into a passionate kiss, which tool his breath away, literally. Asch let go, but stayed close to his lover.

"Let's….tell the others." Luke breathed.

*************

"Ok, so let me get this straight." Guy paused, trying to comprehend the situation that his best friend had proposed. "You want to tell your father and your mother about your relationship?" Luke nodded, while Asch clicked his tongue. Guy pondered for a moment, but couldn't hold it any longer. "Are you guys completely OUT OF YOUR MIND? Luke you may DIE!" The blonde turned his head toward the older red head. "Have you talked to him? Can you convince him how bad of an idea this is?!"

Asch sighed and crossed his arms. "Apparently this is something this idiot has to do and he will not change his mind no matter what I do."

Luke smiled evilly. "Come on you guys. I'll be fine!" He grabbed his lover by the arm. "Anyway I have Asch to protect me."

"You are so lucky I'm on my vacation! If you had told this to the others they would've chained you down." Guy stated.

"Well I'm lucky they all had to go back to work." Luke smiled. Natalia couldn't stay to far from home because she was the princess. Jade had to stay with the king because he had some jobs to do, what they were Luke did not want to know. Anise and Ion were called back to the order and had some business to take care of. Tear had another job to do for the order, and she took meiu with her. So now it was just the three of them. Then Asch interrupted Luke's train of thought.

"The only one allowed to chain him down is me." This caused Luke to blush.

"Asch! Not in public!"

Asch smirked. "It's just Guy. I'm pretty sure he knows what kind of things I would love to do to you." The older teen pulled Luke in close by the waist.

Guy closed his eyes and got up. "Ok I'm going to leave now. Just remember we leave promptly at eight o'clock."

"Wait Guy! Help!" Luke screamed, while Asch started undoing the younger teen's white over coat.

Guy ignored the plea and shut the door behind him. Even though Luke was calling for help, the blonde knew he was only scared, and was eventually going to enjoy it. Guy just hoped that the young red head will be able to walk tomorrow.

************

Luke was sleeping soundly, taking in the smell of his lover. The young teen was comfortable until he rolled over and pain shot up his spine. Luke cringed, all because of Asch. Luke tried to slap his lover, but only hit the bed. The light red head lifted up his head and noticed that Asch was not in bed with him. "Asch?" Luke called sleepy, he was about to get up and look for him, but stopped when he heard the bathroom door open and close. "Asch?" Luke called again.

The older red head came out in only a pair of jeans and a white towel over his head. Luke blushed, god he looked sexy.

"Ahh, you're awake." Asch said and laid a small kiss on his lover's forehead. "You should take a shower before we go." Luke blushed, nodded, then got up from the bed and made his way to the bathroom, with a slight limp. Asch smirked at Luke's cute way of 'wobbling' to the shower, because he knew it was because of him. The teen sighed and got dressed. As soon as he was done, he left a note for Luke to come downstairs when he was done, and then proceeded downstairs himself.

As Asch made his way down to the lobby he noticed Guy already up and eating breakfast. When the red head approached him, he got an intense glare from the blonde.

'Do you have any idea what time it is?" Guy asked.

"Why do I care?" Asch hissed back, while taking a seat at the table.

"We _were_ supposed to leave at eight o'clock, but every time I tried to wake you guys up it was useless! I can't believe you're just as bad as Luke when it comes to sleeping habits."

"I'm up now aren't I?" Asch then pointed upstairs. "And he's up too, taking a shower."

"At what is now, nine o'clock!" Guy yelled.

"Whatever."

The blonde decided to just let it go, Asch wasn't going to care, so why should he. The two continued to eat breakfast in silence, until Luke came flying down the stairs, and landed on the floor with a loud bang.

"Ouch!" Luke let out a small yelp.

The two rush over to the fallen red head. "Luke, are you all right?" Guy asked as Asch pulled him up.

"Yeah, my leg gave out for a second, sorry." Luke smiled cheekily. Then thanked Asch and limped toward the table to sit down. Guy gave Asch a quick glare before joining Luke. The red head shrugged and fallowed the blonde.

Breakfast was quiet again because the three of them wanted to eat and be on their way. Of course by nine thirty they were out. First they took a boat, which wasn't all that great. From there they took a coach to get to Baticul. During the coach ride Asch and Luke sat on one side, while guy sat on the other. After a while Luke had passed out on to Asch's lap, but the older teen had no problem with it because his lover looked cute when he was asleep. Then Asch started staring out the window.

"Why did you do it?" Guy asked suddenly.

"What?" Asch questioned, still staring out the window.

"You know……with Luke?" Guy continued, trying to be discrete.

"What about him?" Asch smirked, knowing fully what Guy was trying to say.

At this Guy burst out. "Why did you have sex with him _now_?"

Luke shifted slightly, scaring the two, but soon went back to sleeping quietly. "I wanted him to be mine before we go through this." The teen paused and stroked Luke's face. "And anyway I'd been holding back for a while now."

Guy was shocked. The look on Asch's face just now was abnormal. The way he looked at Luke so lovingly was unbelievable. It was definitely a picture moment. The blonde smiled. He was happy that the bloody god general had finally let his emotional wall down. Maybe only for Luke, but that was enough.

"What are you smiling about?" Asch growled. The wall was back up now.

Guy shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing"

Neither of the tried to talk after that, seeing as it would either be awkward or turn into a word fight.

Soon they were at the town, waiting to arrive at the palace of never-ending despair, or happiness. It all depended on the two red head lovers.

* * *

**A:** I know, I know, it was a filler chapter!!!!!! I'm sorry you guys!!!!!! I just had to post it before it got to be to long. At least you get an inside of everything!!!!! Weeeeelllllll remember to review and favorite or alert or whatever you feel like doing. And sense I will not be on in the next couple of weeks……..MARRYYYYYYY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!


	8. Last Chapter

**A:**OMG!!! Last freaking chapter!!! Well before the epilogue……anyway just saying for those of you on deviantart I am starting an Aschxluke group!!!! Woott!!!! If they approve, it will be called Aschlukelove! Well on to the disclaimer!  
**Asch+Luke**: xAschlukeluverx Does not own tales of the abyss, even after all these chapters.

* * *

"Aren't you going to wake him?" Guy asked Asch as the red head lifted his twin bridal style.

They were now at the gates of Duke Fon Fabre's mansion. It was as elegant as ever with its long corridors, and expensive decorations. Of course it was nothing compared to the king's castle right next door. This belittling made Asch feel a little better, but not so much.

As they made their way, a guard came down to inspect who was there.

"Who's there?" The guard asked in a stern voice.

"It's Asch and Luke Fon Fabre, accompanied by Guy Cecille!" Asch yelled, causing Luke to stir slightly.

"Hmm…Asch?" Luke mumbled softly, looking around himself.

Asch slowly placed Luke onto his feet so that they would enter their old house they would be presentable. The younger red head rubbed his eyes to get used to the new light in his green orbs, then thanked and Asch quietly. Guy slowly made sure Luke was awake. The teen nodded and gave a reassuring smile.

The three men finally opened the door to their previous home. Luke still couldn't help but feel a little scared of the home, all the abuse, yelling, and screaming. Then again Luke remembered that because of the horrible things he was able to see emotion in Asch's eyes. At remembering that time, the red head couldn't help but smile. Asch actually had come to console and protect him for a night after father had beaten him. After that Luke had convinced himself to leave, but hadn't done it yet. Going and saving Asch had been his ticket out, but here he was, back in hell.

Luke took in a deep breath. Asch put his arm around his lover to give him more confidence, which actually worked.

Soon the red head's mother came running out of the hall, Luke and Asch had expected their father to come walking out with a sour face, but he didn't.

"Asch! Luke!" She said embracing her children. "I'm so glad you're ok!" Then she looked over the twins to smile at Guy. "Hello Guy! I hope these two haven't given you too much trouble?"

Guy smiled warily. "I can deal."

Asch smirked and Luke stuck out his tongue.

"Now you boys have some explaining to do." The two teens frowned. "But I'd like you to come with me to the drawing room, your father is not here, I made sure of it."

Luke sighed in relief, but Asch did not let his guard down. The family entered, quite dramatically, into the drawing room, with guy fallowing quickly behind. The newly arrived were surprised to see that Natalia was there patiently waiting. Asch and Luke groaned, she was almost as bad as their father.

"Hello boys." The princess smiled.

Asch growled. "I thought you had some business to do _elsewhere_?"

"This is my important business that I need to take care of."

Luke, Guy, and Asch looked at each other in confusion. What did she need to do at the Duke's mansion? Had the King sent her to retrieve the twins? Asch, as if by instinct, stepped in front of Luke, and he in turn, shifted to be behind Asch. Guy slowly slid his foot so if they had to run, he was prepared.

The Lady chuckled. "Now, now boys! Don't you worry! We're women, we won't harm you."

Guy rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, I believe women are more violent than men. I mean, women hormones are deadly." He whispered so that only the twins could hear. Luke giggled and Asch smirked.

"Did you say something Guy?" Natalia asked, glaring at the blonde.

"Nope." Guy stated while looking up at the ceiling.

'That's what I thought! Now you three please have a seat." The princess motioned toward the three seats across from her, while the Lady took the chair beside the blonde. The three men did what they were told, but still kept their chairs far enough away from the table to be able to escape if they needed to.

"So boys," The Lady started. "After Natalia came back she decided to talk to her father about the current situation." She pinned her eyes on her son's, the two frowned. They wondered what exactly Natalia had told their uncle? Nothing the looks on their faces, the princess spoke up.

"I didn't tell him the exact details, but what I did tell him was that you had both found someone you love, and that I didn't want to interfere. Although I did tell your mother the truth because I knew she would understand." The blonde smiled at their mother. "So the two of joined forces and convinced my dad to pass this law." Natalia passed a piece of parchment to Asch who was sitting in the middle. The three of them looked over the document in surprise; Guy was the first to speak.

"This is..!" Guy looked at Natalia.

"A royal decree that the princess may marry who she chooses…" Asch said still scanning the document.

"Does this mean..?" Luke started, but couldn't finish due to overabundance of joy.

The lady smiled. "Neither of you have to marry Natalia!" But then her smile disappeared. "But I want you two to leave here and never come back! I want you to stay in Malkuth territory because when your father figures out about this no one will be able to stop him, even my brother. If you stay in Malkuth he won't risk coming after you, I've already sent His majesty Peony a letter about the situation."

"But mom, what about you?" Luke asked taking the lady's hand into his own.

She smiled lovingly."I'll be happy just knowing that you two are happy, and I know you'll write, right?"

Luke gave a heartfelt laugh. "Of course mother, and Asch will too." The red head looked at his partner. "Right Asch?"

"Yeah sure." Asch said nonconvincingly.

"Natalia suddenly stood up. "I'm really sorry to cut this short, but you three really must be going. The Duke will be here soon."

The three men nodded and made their way to the exit. Before leaving Luke turned around and waved. "Bye mom." He whispered, before Asch and Guy pulled him away.

* * *

**A:** yeah….I know it's short……..and I'm not really good at angst!!!!! Man I can only write comedy and fluff!!!! Anyway remember to review and wait for the last chapter: the epilogue!!! And check out deviantart!!!!


	9. Epilogue: Addicted to love

**A:**HEY YOU GUYS!!!!! Sorry the last chapter ended kinda……yeah! By the way I was able to get my group **Aschlukelove** up on deviantart!!! Come check it out, if you can't find it search for my deviant art: **Pokegirl01. **Well anyway, here is the last chapter, the epilogue!! Oh and warning, Asch is a little OOC, just to let you know, ok Enjoy  
**Luke+Asch:** YAY!!!! She is done!! And she does not own tales of the abyss!!!!

* * *

=====Five years later=====

Asch slowly flipped the sizzling egg on the stove. Good thing he had woken up early, if not he wouldn't be able to open up shop when he needed to. The red head placed the cooked eggs onto two plates. "Luke!" He called to his lover.

"Coming!" The man called back.

Asch waited for his gemini to come downstairs, while he did the red head put his long hair into a long ponytail, but left his bangs down. Ever since Luke had said he looks better with his bangs down, he had also gotten rid of his huge uniform, now he wore a long sleeve turtleneck and jeans, with a pair of black boots. He wasn't Asch the bloody anymore, but Asch to café co-owner.

"Ready to eat Asch?" Luke asked while gliding down the stairs.

Luke had changed over the years too. He had grown his hair out a little, but not too much. He said he didn't want to o back to his old self, so he would keep his hair short till he died. Now, though, it had reached his shoulders and he usually puts half of it up in a high ponytail. He had also discarded his old noble clothing and now he wore a t-shirt with a long sleeve undershirt, a pair of jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes. Asch didn't understand the point of tennis shoes, he didn't think they were practical, but Luke said they were comfortable, so he let the issue go.

The two began eating; they kept up simple conversations, usually with Luke talking the whole time, until Luke brought up a different subject.

"Asch…" The younger red head started with his hands behind his back. "Happy Birthday!" Luke screamed pulling out a present.

Asch stared in surprise, but then again he wasn't too surprised because Luke was just type of person to remember everything. Of course Asch didn't forget this day because Luke _was _that type of person. The older man got up from the table, only to return with his own present. Luke gasped, and then smiled. Asch smirked at his reaction. "Happy birthday to you too, Luke."

Luke gladly took his present, the pushed Asch's towards him. "I want to open them at the same time."

Asch grabbed his present and calmly opened it, while his twin did it as fast as he could. Asch's present was a pair of brand new black boots. They were the ones he had wanted for forever, they were knee high with white ties in the back, and comfortable soles. Luke's present was a small box. The red head stared at it.

"What is this?" Luke asked.

Asch slowly walked over to his lover and bent down on one knee before Luke.

"I know we can't marry each other, but I hope this represents that." The older twin opened the small box to reveal a pendent with a small jewel at the end. The jewel was glowing white. Luke gasped and attacked Asch, causing them both to fall over onto the floor. Tears were flowing down Luke's cheeks.

"I do! Oh Asch, I'm so happy!" Luke kissed his lover. "I love you."

"I love you too." Asch said running his hand through Luke's hair. "But right now we need to open shop."

The younger red head pouted. "Fine." Then he smiled. "At least I get to show off my new present to everyone!" Then he was off.

Asch sighed. Luke was just a bundle full of energy. Ever since they moved to Grand Chokmah, the younger twin had never stopped smiling. Asch guessed he was happy in this beautiful city.

"Come on Asch!"

The older red head got up to fallow his lover, brushing off the dust from his clothes. He threw on his apron, which no, he did not like but he dealt with it because he didn't want his clothes to get dirty from cooking. Then he went downstairs to join his lover.

They opened shop like usual, and it was regular speed with the customers, usually ten at the most due to the fact it was only a small café, but sometimes some people Luke, or Asch knew would come in to wish them a happy birthday. Every time Luke would smile, Asch would nod his head with acknowledgement. I was almost noon when all the sudden the group from the journey walked in. Everyone was there; Anise, Ion, Tear, Miew, Guy, Jade, and as a surprise, even Peony.

"Hey Birthday boys!" Anise screamed as they all sat down at the table.

The younger red heads approached the group first, since he was the waiter. "Hey guys! I didn't think you would all come together like this." He said with a smile.

Guy laughed. "We scheduled it together."

Natalia smiled. "Last year you guys didn't own a café! So we thought we'd come congratulate you."

"That's true."Luke giggled. "Hey Asch! Come on and say hi!"

"Give me a second, I have one last order to finish!" Asch yelled back.

Jade laughed. "He's as difficult as ever, I see."

"And so are you Jade." Luke stuck out his tongue. "Anyway, I'm going to get you guys your orders while I try to get Asch the difficult out here." Then the red head was off.

The group waited patiently, often catching up with each other on simple issues. They also talked about how much Luke has grown. His smile was constant, and his depression had disappeared. Asch had changed too. He was still as difficult as ever, but he had lightened up. The café helped him calm down, and he wasn't as stressed and up tight. The group joked about how the older red head would act all distant, but then Luke would walk in, and Asch would do anything for his gemini. They never imagined that he would go as far as learning to cook and opening up a café. They all laughed, things had changed.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Luke said placing everyone's food on the table. Everyone looked to also see Asch standing behind his waiter twin.

"Hello Asch, nice of you to join us." The necromancer smiled.

"Yeah sure." Asch responded coolly.

"Asch don't be that way!" Luke said slapping his lover on the arm. "They came all the way here to see us!"

"Sure, sure."

"Well," Ion stated. "This year we also decided to do a joint present! Ok you two, close your eyes." The two twins fallowed the boy's instructions. Asch sighed while Luke began to jump up and down in anticipation.

"Ok you two, here you go!" Peony said, placing a book in their hands. They both opened their eyes to see what kind of book it was. They both stared in surprise at what the content was.

It was a scrap book full of pictures. There were some from their journey, some from when Asch and Luke had first gotten together, and also some from everyone while they were separated. Luke smiled and laughed, while Asch smirked and looked with his lover.

"Oh my gosh you guys, this is amazing! I love it!" Luke said hugging everyone.

"We're glad you do." Said Ion.

"Well I have to go." Said Peony. "And unfortunately I have to take Jade and Guy with me."

Jade and Guy sighed and got up from their seats. The blonde walked over to the red head couple. "See you guys."

Luke hugged his best friend and Asch nodded good bye. "See ya."

Then they were off. Soon even the rest of the group had to take their leave, and said good bye to the twins. As she was walking out, Natalia, handed them a note from their mother.

When everyone was gone was gone the two of them decided to wait to open the note later, seeing as they had fallen behind in the café since their friends had walked in.

They day went on and soon they had to close shop. The two went upstairs to simmer down after a long and exciting day at work. They ate dinner together, discussing a few things, and acting like a normal couple, after they cleaned they sat down on the couch close together, cuddling, and began to read their mother's letter.

_Dear boys, _

_How have you been doing? I'm fine, and Happy birthday to you two. I'm so proud of you!  
Your father is doing fine, and I think he has cooled down, not that I would suggest coming, I just thought I would let you boys know.  
I miss you two, but still can't see you, so I decided to give you boys some advice:  
Even though you guys may be happy, fights will come in the future. I want you two to remember that you can get over any issues you encounter.  
Love is like a drug, it may feel good and it can keep you healthy sometimes, but if you take too much it could hurt you.  
So Luke don't over power Asch with your feelings, and Asch show Luke you love him even if it's embarrassing! Love, and miss you both_

_ Love, your Mother _

The two red heads looked at each other and smile. "I love you, Luke." Said Asch, leaving a small kiss on his lover's lips.

"I love you too, Asch." Then they snuggled closer, and feel asleep in each others, love drugged arms, and know that they will be addicted for the rest of their lives.

The end

* * *

**A:** it is finally the end of Drugged!!!!!! TT^TT I'll miss it!!!!! And thank you everyone who commented, alerted, and favored!!!!!!!! I love you allllllll!!!!! Well see ya!!!!!!


End file.
